A bit more than friendship
by Liloexp626
Summary: It's clear that Lilo and Stitch are more than just friends, but their love for each other is only a siblings love or has it come to be something more?


Duh... this was random. I just wrote it today in two hours or so. It's what I think Lilo has been feeling about Stitch through the movies and series... well, except Leroy & Stitch. Hope you all Lilo/Stitch fans enjoy it. Warning: if you don't stand the Lilo/Stitch pairing, then don't read this, for your own saftey XD lol, just enjoy it.This is my second oneshot, by the way OO

* * *

_**A BIT MORE THAN**__** FRIENDSHIP**_

Lilo's POV:

It's funny to think about it… he's been there for years, but now, he won't be anymore there… at least not for me.

At first, I only saw him as a blue dog that could talk and stand on his back paws, and he only saw me as an inferior being that shouldn't have ever been born. He was mischievous and behaved as bad as you couldn't ever imagine, but I knew there is good inside everybody, so I never gave up. I kept trying to teach him how to be good, a "good citizen", just like Elvis, but nothing seemed to work.

Then I learned he wasn't a dog, but he was an alien… I must accept that I hated him when I saw him pulling out his extra arms and other alien features. I hated him because I had got fond of him, just as my pet, but I was already a bit attached to him, and the fact that he was an alien meant that he wouldn't stay here with me… he would leave eventually to his native planet or to another far away galaxy. I hated him because of that; because I knew he was going to leave just as my parents did, and because he was the cause of my house being destroyed. That day, many loved things and memories of my parents were destroyed along with my old house… but that same day, something good happened. I was crying alone on the glass pod, holding the photo of my parents, and then all of sudden, he came back… _he came back for __me_I had never tried to tell him about Ohana, but I guess that I said something about it that gave him something to think about… that single word made him come back for me, and that filled me with joy, because then it meant that he would never leave. I was so overfilled with joy that I kissed his nose almost obliviously. It was funny to see his face, trust me. Now he was part of my Ohana. That day, our friendship started, and I never saw him again as my dog, nor did he see me anymore as a weak being he didn't need to have beside him.

Our friendship grew a bit every day, making us a bit closer as we knew each other more and more, but after a year passed, he started to be bad again. His constant bad behaving kept me annoyed and mad at him, and even though he tried to apologize I never listened to him. He tried to do a lot of good things to impress me, but I was hard as a rock and never softened. He was being bad to me intentionally… or at least that was what I thought. It was finally that day I saw the pain on his eyes that I realized something was really wrong with him, but when I tried to find out what was wrong, he did something I knew he would never do to me… he actually _hurt _me. I could see the fear on his eyes as he saw my scratched cheek, and then he looked at his claws in disbelief that he had actually dared to use them to cut through my soft skin. Then he ran away panicked as fast as he could, now the one wanting to apologize and be close of him being me. I knew from that moment that something was wrong about him, and the fear of his eyes wouldn't let my head alone. I left what mattered the most to me just to go after him and find what was wrong… but I didn't get there in time. By the time I got him into the fusion chamber, he was too weak to make it. I was culpable of the fact he was weakening inside that chamber, because if only I trusted on him instead of getting mad, I could have done something for him like bringing him to Jumba, trying to look for a solution. Even if the blame was on me, he said he was sorry… he apologized to me because of all the things he had done while he was out of control, because he hurt me, because he had made me angry, and over all, because he was leaving.

-Stitch… sorry.

His hand slipped from mine, and then he gave his last breath. It was all my fault! He hadn't anything to ask forgiveness for… it was me the one who had to ask for his forgiveness and apologize to him, not viceversa!!! When Jumba closed his eyes hopelessly, I finally knew by certain that my friend… my best and only friend, was gone. I took him on my arms and dropped on the grass, letting my tears fall over his lifeless body. Then and there, I apologized to him because of all the bad things I did to him, but then I broke down and started to cry, because I knew he was gone for my fault. I never wanted to let go of him on that moment. I just wanted a miracle to happen, or wait right there to die and be back with him. Just when I had resigned to his death, I felt a comforting hand landing softly on mine, trying to wash away my guilt and sadness. When I opened my eyes to see his opened, both shock and joy couldn't fit in my body. It was when he spoke that I knew he was back, and I hugged him so tight that if he was a normal creature, I would surely have killed him again of asphyxia. That day, our friendship took a step ahead, turning us into not only good friends, but the best friends in the whole galaxy, sealing that important event with a tight hug at the end of the day.

A couple of months passed before we got into another problem, this time being Jumba's fault. He had introduced his former 625 genetically engineered experiments, of course illegally. By then, I was trying to help him to fit on the island, trying to teach him another concept of 'Ohana' by calling all the people around you 'cousin', just like if they were part of your family as well. When Jumba was kidnapped and we learned of the other experiments, we knew immediately that they weren't just experiments… they were Ohana as well. We did everything possible to get them back, as well as Jumba and the first experiment activated on Earth, which we named 'Sparky'. We went through a lot of difficulties, but we got them free… but that meant losing our own freedom. We were separated from each other, the most certain thing being none of use seeing the other ever again. I learned later that Stitch had been about to be cut right by the middle, but by that moment, I was about to be teletransported to another planet. Just when I thought that everything was lost, I saw him entering the room, trying frantically to break the pod I was in, but then a blinding flash filled the pod and then I wasn't in the pod… I remember Stitch was almost heart-attacked when I wasn't anymore there, and then he brought a hand to his chest in total relief when he saw that I was still there… in other pod, but still there. We hugged tightly when I got out, both feeling relief… I felt a little spark light in my chest when I felt his relief to see that I was there, safe and sound on his arms, feeling how much he loved me, even though he had never said it, and I just hugged him back, that little spark lighting a bit more. I didn't know what that feeling was. It was new to me, something I had never felt when I was hugging him.

When we became experiment hunters, the little spark that lit that night never seemed to turn off, but it grew more intense with each adventure that we had together, which brought us a bit closer, the next adventure bringing us even closer, and so… I always wondered… what was that feeling that made me wish to be on his arms the whole time? I always wondered as well why it felt so good whenever I hugged him. I never dared to kiss him, but believe me, there were times when I did really want to peck his cheek or his nose, just like I did when he saved me from Gantu's smoldering ship, but I never had enough courage to do so… how ironic, I was brave enough to face experiments with creepy or deathly powerful skills, but I was a coward to approach him, hug him and peck his cheeks or nose. Then I met Keoni Jameson, and I knew by first time what was like having romantic feelings for somebody… which freaked me out, due some of what I felt about him was too similar to the sensation I had when Stitch was around me… just a few things were similar, but it scared me. Was I starting to develop romantic feelings for Stitch as well? Well, I had only heard twice that true love is very frequent between best friends that know each other from a long time. I was eight by then, turning nine soon, and I had known him since I was five years old. I know, maybe three years might not be too long for some people, but for an almost-nine-year-old girl, it was almost the half of her life… I had known Stitch for almost the half of my short life, so was it possible, even though we were different? That was something else that scared me. At first, I had been afraid I was actually developing romantic feelings for my best friend, but now I was scared by the fact that my best friend was an _alien_… something that nobody would accept, even though they know I have weird tastes on everything. Now, there was another point against me. Stitch was supposed to be my dog. What would everybody think if they discover that I'm in love with my dog?

Scared by all those thoughts, I leaned more to Keoni's side, trying to turn my crush on him into something more so I forgot about what I felt for my best friend… but after some months of apparent improving, _she_ came along. Stitch 'fell in love' at first sight with her. He wanted to be with her the whole time, which hurt me a lot. How could he show this kind of affection towards somebody he had barely met, instead of giving his affection to his best friend for years? That made me jealous… jealous beyond of measure, indeed. Then I noticed he always called her 'boojibu'… I knew some words in Turian, but I had never heard him using this word for a person. Then I heard Jumba using it as well. Full of curiosity, I went to use Jumba's computer, once it all had ended and Angel had been taken away by Gantu. I didn't find what I wanted, but then I asked Jumba and he explained me that this word, 'boojibu', is often used for a person you're deeply in love with. If only I had never asked. It only made me more sad… just to think that he was so quickly in love with a girl he barely knew about… the only thing he knew about her was her ability to sing.

Months passed, and Stitch never seemed to remember a thing about Angel again. We caught the experiments normally, my feelings growing more intense for him and he just learning a bit more about Earth and some local traditions. We had a lot of little fights and discussions, but they always seemed to separate us just for a short time to then bring us back a bit closer than before. Then a year passed, and one night of total boredom, I found an old photo of Stitch and Angel sitting on the hammock. Just to make up some conversation, I asked him if he remembered Angel. Much to my dismay, I saw him taking the photo away from my hands and bringing it to a secret shrine under his cot, filled with drawings of her and other stuff that would remind him of Angel. Just to make things better, Nosy broke in our dome, just to tell us the new that Gantu had been locking up all of the experiments we had lost on his spaceship's secret compartment. Immediately, the first experiment that came to Stitch's mind was his precious Angel. He made me remember of the promise I had made to him just after Angel had been taken away: taking Angel back. Trust me, I would have really liked to punch Nosy in that very moment, but the look on Stitch's eyes made me think about it… I knew he was going to be happy of seeing Angel again, so what else could I do but taking her back along with the other cousins?

Next day, we woke up very early in the morning, already making plans to break in Gantu's ship. I tried really hard to be at least a bit thrilled about the rescue. After all, we were gonna free all the other cousins! …but that didn't really help me to feel better. Nosy came in again, this time telling us that Gantu was out trying to make out some other of his silly ideas. This was the perfect opportunity to break in his ship, so we prepared all of the cousins we had asked to come with us and then we left.

I won't go into too much detail. We just found that secret compartment Nosy had talked about and we got in, thanks to Stitch. By first time in the whole day, I was actually thrilled to see all the experiments we had lost right there, but my spirits dropped when I noticed… there was she too. Then Snafu had to come and ruin everything, to make everything better for me. We got caught by crystal pods. While we were captured, we started to talk about love… that was when Angel perked her ears and asked curiously what was that. I dropped my eyes. I knew Stitch was going to tell her about his feelings right now, and in fact, he did. With a sad glance on my eyes, I saw her breaking out and freeing Stitch from his pod, and then the hardest part for me: I saw them hugging. Finally, Stitch remembered I was still on my pod. I shouldn't let him see my sadness or my jealousy. We hugged, and a genuine smile came to my face on that brief moment when we held hands for some seconds. Well, Gantu tried to stop us, but we were stronger than him and we escaped his ship.

Right now I'm watching them holding hands and walking off in the sunset. Stitch is really happy to be with her again, and I won't try to do anything about this. He loves her, and she loves him back. Now I realize… what I've been feeling about him isn't just a bit more than friendship. What I feel for him is love, but not only love… it is true love, but she seems to love him as well…

-I love you too, Stitch.

* * *

Well, howzit? R&R, please! I haven't watched the Snafu episode in quite a while, so I'm sorry if I mistook some details XD 


End file.
